Kiss The Girl
by strodgfrgf
Summary: The titans visit an amusement park, and Robin and Starfire are going on the Tunnel of Love. Will Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven decide to help speed up their relationship? Using a song none the less? ONE SHOT!


Eh, in was bored and I need more reviews for Starfire Bride before I update that, so I decided to do my first ever one shot! Crowd: cheers ok well here I go!. Oh and yeah the whole "kiss the girl" Thing has been done, but oh well!

Disclaimer: nope! I am NOT guilty! Lol I own nothing!

**GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

The titans had decided to visit the amusement park for the day. Cyborg and Beast Boy had literally dragged Raven out the door and forced her into the T-car. She would NOT go on any rids though. So she would just sit on a bench listening to people screaming on the rides. She was getting a head ache.

Robin and Starfire had been going on various rides. Now they were just walking around looking for something good to do.

Starfire looked around and noticed a ride with hearts and other fluffy decorations. At the top of the ride it said, 'Tunnel Of Love' in cursive. Starfire gasped and dragged Robin over to the ride.

Right before Starfire dragged Robin in, he stopped her and said, "Uh Starfire? I don't think we should go on this ride… it's kind of for couples."

Beast Boy and Cyborg saw Starfire dragging Robin toward the ride and smirked. Then they noticed Robin stopped her and started talking to her. When they saw Starfire's upset reaction, they had figured Robin had _'told her off'_.

A light bulb appeared above Cyborg's head, and he quickly whispered something into Beast Boy's ear. An evil little smirk appeared on Beast Boy's face, and he nodded.

They quietly walked up to Robin and Starfire, and pushed them toward the ride. Robin and Starfire didn't have time to look behind them to see who pushed them because the worker for the ride grabbed them and put them in one of the swan boats for the ride.

"Keep arms and legs inside the boat at all times, no food or water, and control your hormones. Please enjoy the ride" the worker for the ride said, and then the ride started.

Robin was sitting there blushing. He had absolutely no idea what had happened. He glanced at Starfire who was apparently just as confused.

Beast Boy and Cyborg had followed behind, dragging Raven with them of course. Raven was struggling desperately. This was **DEFINATLEY **not a rode she would go on. Beast boy and Cyborg managed to get her in the boat and followed behind Star and Robin.

"Man we gotta do somethin'! They're just sitting there!" Cyborg said.

"Maybe we should just let them do this on their own? I mean this is a total invasion of privacy." Raven said with her arms folded across her chest.

"Oh come on Raven! Your no fun!" Beast boy said. "I got it!" He transformed into a seagull. "WAA WAA WAA WAA!" he screeched trying to imitate a romantic tune. Raven and Cyborg covered their ears.

"What the heck!" Robin shouted over the noise. Starfire was desperately trying to block the noise.

Cyborg 'bobbed' Beast Boy on the head, and said "You're gonna ruin it! Now, watch and learn!" He thought of a song and began to sing:

_There you see her,_

_Sitting there across the way._

_She don't got a lot to say_

_But there's somethin' about her…_

Robin looked over at Starfire and noticed she looked really pretty… He quickly shook his head and cleared those thoughts of his mind.

_And you don't know why_

_But you're dying to try you wanna,_

_Kiss the girl…_

Starfire looked at Robin the same time he looked at her. They both looked away quickly, with red faces. "Umm…. Where is this music coming form it sounds like Cyborg!" Robin said after a moment of silence.

"I think it sounds… nice…" Starfire said. She then leaned her head on Robin's shoulder. His eyes widened at the sudden action.

_Yes you want her, look it her you know you do._

_Possible she wants you too,_

_There is one way to ask her._

_It don't take a word, not a single word go on and_

_Kiss the girl…_

Cyborg nudged Raven to sing the 'sha la la la la's' with BB, and she agreed, but it was in her dull dreary monotone.

_Sha la la la la_

_My oh my, looks like the boy's too shy_

_Ain't gonna, kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la _

_Ain't that sad, ain't it a shame, too bad_

_You gonna miss the girl!_

Robin looked at Starfire sheepishly, and she raised her head and grinned at him. She leaned her face toward him very slowly, and he began to also. Then they both quickly turned their heads away blushing.

The swan boat slowly drifted toward a canopy area. As this was happening Cyborg continued his 'love' song.

_Now's you're moment,_

_Floating in a blue lagoon._

_Boy you better do it soon,_

_No time will be better._

_She don't say a word,_

_And she won't say a word until you,_

_kiss the girl._

_Sha la la la la la_

_My oh my_

_Look like the boy too shy,_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl._

_Sha la la la la la_

_Ain't that sad?_

_Ain't it a shame?_

_Too bad, he gonna miss the girl._

Raven was now becoming mildly interested. She hated the idea of Cyborg and Beast Boy trying to set them up, but this was getting good!

_Sha la la la la la_

_Don't be scared,_

_You got the mood prepared,_

_Go on and kiss the girl!_

_Sha la la la la la_

_Don't stop now!_

_Don't try to hide it how,_

_You want to kiss the girl!_

Robin and Starfire once again began to lean in toward each other. This time they weren't stopping though.

_Sha la la la la la_

_Float along,_

_And listen to the song!_

_The song say kiss the girl!_

_Sha la la la la_

_The music play,_

_Do what the music say!_

They continued to lean closer and closer together. Even Raven was on the edge of her seat.

_You got to kiss the girl!_

_You've got to kiss the girl!_

Cyborg was so excited he was choking Beast Boy. Raven joined in and the sounds of Beast Boys gagging weren't heard over Cyborgs singing.

_You wanna kiss the girl!_

_You've gotta kiss the girl!_

_Go on and kiss the girl!_

Robin and Starfire's lips were not even an inch apart. They had almost touched. Almost!

"I hope you enjoyed the ride!" Said the ride worker. The Ride was over. Robin got out. He was extremely embarrassed. Beast Boy and Cyborg were extremely disappointed. Raven got out and said, "FREEDOME!"

"Oh come on Rae! It wasn't that bad!" Beast boy said.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Raven said. "Next time, don't include me when you try to set Robin and Starfire up!"

"You did WHAT?" Robin asked who had heard the whole thing.

"Um.. we tried to get you and Starfire to… uh.. kiss…" BB said.

"Why would you do a thing like that?" Starfire asked.

"Well you too obviously like each other!" Cyborg said.

"WHAT!" Robin screamed. Then he mumbled, "Am I really that obvious?"

"So it is true?" Starfire asked.

Robin hit himself on the head. He had been embarrassed enough for the day! Then Starfire rapped her arms around his neck and met her lips to his. He was surprised, but he rapped his arms around her tiny waste. They kissed there. Not caring who saw.

**AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

Did ya like? Did ya hate? Tell me in a review! NO actual flames though! Thanks! Love to all!


End file.
